Tmnt giving one life for another
by Alwayslivetothefullest345
Summary: This is a story which I created and is one where April and the four turtles are in danger and they must work together but things don't go as smoothly as butter.


**_I did not create any characters of this story because they are property of nickelodeon I hope enjoy and review back to me !_**

Everyone would just think I'm a normal teenager and never even think twice about me being friends with mutants and have a crush a mutant let alone help them fight alien robots that stole my dad and ninja masters with seriously vendettas to sort out. And even though my life was in danger I still counted myself lucky to have met them. There names were Leonardo (the eldest and the leader who was a suck up sometimes to there father but a good friend) then there was Raphael (the high tempered, hot headed, stubborn, sweet guy) and Donatello (the kind, sweet, funny, smart person who always knows when something's up and a great shoulder to cry on) then there was Mikey the youngest one (who always knows how to get attention and in trouble but is fun and cute and between you and me his cooking ain't bad either like his pizza soup mmmmm I could live on that stuff) anyway back to the story where was I are yessss.

It was a bitter cold night and April had just finished school and making her way down to her aunts she just had a hard day and she just wanted to go home. she was walking home when the trees began to dance with the wind with pieces of shiny glass falling from the sky and she thought she might hang in the lair till the weather calms down because the weather was to horrible to walk 2 and a half miles in so she zipped her coat and lifted her hood over her head and tucked her hands in her pockets and made her way through the maze of alleyways and all she could here was pitter patter pitter patter on her red poofy rain coat. Then all of a sudden she heard aloud crash like a soda can had just dropped on the floor .her heart started to beat faster and faster and perked up the courage to say "hello anyone there" as she's said in a confused but scared tone but there was silence so she thought nothing of it So she carried on walking she was almost at the manhole cover where she heard a splash of a puddle behind her and with no fear she shouted "i know your there come out to where I can she you"

She saw a large black figure come out behind some bins and it got bigger and bigger. And it was silent until he sad "that's a pretty little fan you got there mind if I have a look at it doll" "um excuse me you may not" she said with pass anger running through her veins. "Oh I see the I will have both of you then" but April just bowed her head slightly and tried to pass easily but was stopped by arm tightly grabbing her but with out flinching she calmly said " that's my arm do you mind" and she tugged her arm out but within seconds he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall and took her t-phone and tessen she struggled but passed out as he got tighter but just before she did pass out he said in her ear "if want them back get you and the four freaks at NYC docking harbour and 3:00 tonight and if your not there I will hunt you down one by one starting with you First oh and you must come because they can't do all your dirty work for you". and with her last breath she said "if you harm any of them I will kill you" and with that he released her and she dropped to the cold went floor.

She had passed out for about 40mins and she got up slowly and with her last bit of strength she made her way down to the sewers. When she got there she only saw Mikey and he said with a up beat tone "sup my sister from another mister" but his blood ran cold when he saw her covered in bruises, bloody cuts and a blue mark around her neck. And he said "woah what happened there"but he ran to her when all she could say was help! And collapsed on the floor. DONNIE! LEO! RAPH! Come quick it's and before he could say anything else they ran in saying what's wrong? "It's april" he said in a worried tone with a tear running down his face while holding her head. "Do you know what happen" donnie said all concerned but trying to keep calm for Mikey's sake. "No she just came in said help and collapsed on the floor" "ok then lets get her on Donnie's desk to see what the damage is" Leo said trying to take the lead as always.

55mins past and Aprils eyes began to open and saw four very worried turtles and before she could even speak a word she felt two arms wrapped around her as Mikey loved her very much and didn't like to see her like this. Raph peeled him off her like orange peel and donnie cupped her face for comfort and Leo asked a few questions like " what happened"which was obviously the first thing Leo would say. "I got mugged by a guy in the alleyway as I was about to go in the manhole cover but luckily I didn't so it just looked like I was just walking down but he started to toy with me so I gave him a pretty clear message to back off but he pinned me to a wall and took my t-phone and my tessen oh wait donnie what time is it" "2:26 why" "oh shit i have to go to the harbour right now" she said all freighted "what why" leo said all confused "the man gave me a deal to give them back if I fight him at 3:00 and I have to go with you guys but I'm not letting you do this for me I got myself into this mess I need to get out of it" wait what no you not going your to injured and also you should never say that we would fight by your side no matter what april" donnie said with a stern face. " no you don't understand I have to go now and it's only a couple of scratches nothing to serious and I'm going with or without you if you like it or not" April got off the desk and made her way to the door "well are you coming or not" you would need a "nunchuck man by your side" while swinging his chain weapon about proudly and then Raph and donnie stepped towards her in unison with a happy yet worried face and a fine whatever face on his. "We'll donnie you coming or not" said Raph "fine but just so you won't get into any trouble" and with that they did a quiet high three (with April holding up three fingers) and snuck past the dojo room and slunk outside without sensei realising.

They got to the harbour just in time and April stood watching and looking out for that man would had mugged her before her muscles were sore and cut started to bleed again but it didn't matter as long as she knew she was protecting her family. she saw a shadow come from the mist but he wasn't alone "oh I see you invited the purple dragons to our little tea party" she said with a smirk on her face she thought to herself "this is going to be fun" "and I see you came alone little one shame we were in the mood for turtle soup for tea tonight by the way my names shadow hunter"he said with a piercing laugh that echoed in the distance. "Oh I'm sorry then I will treat you all to a knuckle sandwich my treat" she yelled "enough talk let's fight" he said getting a little frustrated. "tut tut starting a party without all the guests oh well they can come fashionably late then" he looked confused and said "huh oh doesn't matter get her" they all went to get her but they stopped when four turtles landed right in front of her. "Hey guys just in time you were about to miss great party" "glad we could make it" said donnie while he did a wink at april and as he did that her heart melted and she fluttered her eyelashes at him and her cheeks went bright red he too got a little red and loved how her ocean blue eyes glistened in the moonlight (now you know I said she had a crush on a turtle we'll she has her heart set on that one to her donnie could do know wrong and believe or not donnie liked her to but we will go further into that later)

Leo and Raph took the left side of the dock while Mikey and donnie took the right while April took mr sweat pants in the middle. Leo was thrashing purple dragons by the second but couldn't do it without raph protecting him but I was a whole other story on the right donnie and Mikey turned into one fighting machine with great techniques. But april she hasn't been training for as long as them so she was in a whole lot of crap anyway she just got with it and kicked him, punched him, knocked him over a couple of times but he was not getting weaker. "I wonder what the freaks would do if the they lost there little princess" he said slyly "I'm not there princess and you won't take me down" oh yh you want to bet and out the blue her pinned her down on the rickety bridge breaking the boards that they need to get back to the ground. And he said "what are you going to do now doll" still weak from earlier she could not get out of his death grip, the turtles were oblivious to what was going on because they were too hung up in fighting to realise that she was being pinned over water but that's the point you see so they can't interfere the purple dragons are meant to make them not notice that's why they were there in the first place. As April was running out of air she said to him "you might kill me now but you will lose in the end shredder, kraang and even you will lose when you do you will go straight to hell and suffer. With his anger he lifted her up and threw her to the ground I'm not going kill you I'm going to kill someone you love the purple freak "but how did you" she said with a dry and croaky voice "oh I know I'm a genius like that now I you will excuse me I'm going to go and de shell him" he jumped in the air and got a knife ready to stab but when donnie looked back he stood still for some reason and April using her ninja skills to use raced over there in front of donnie and took the blow her self when donnie looked up he was fine but there was blood all over him and he traced the trail all the way to six crateful of fish.

shadow hunter called for his men to retreat since he had finished what he wanted to do tonight Leo, Raph and Mikey was confused what did he want to do and they saw and trail of blood and saw donnie following it and as he did they copied him. As they looked there was april lying on the floor shivering in a curled up position. Her teeth were chattering and donnie just said "why why did you do for me" with a tear streaming down his face and all she said was "because i love you and I would do anything to keep you safe" she said while kissing two fingers and placing them on his lips. Mikey went over and cried on her shoulder don't worry april we will get you home and safe. (All April saw and felt was a strong pair of arms pick her up and headed of home but she fell limp in his arms with low breathing and low pulse and a she could here was someone talking to her a blurry saying don't worry april were almost home just hold on ok don't you close those eyes ok keep them open alright and she did try but she was so tired she didn't).

When she awoke she awoke in the lair which gave her a sign of relief cause if her aunt saw this she would go ballistic on her, she saw donnie sleeping in a chair beside her with Mikey, Leo and even Raph on make shift beds beside hers. She tried to get up but couldn't she looked and saw her stab wound had been stitched and cleaned and hissed in pain when tried to sit up but a hand held her down and said "no you must lay on your back for It to heal properly" it was donnie with a relieved sigh and smile with the cute gap In between his teeth. "How long was I out for" April asked curiously "about a day and half". We were all very worried so we never left your side. "What happened after the fight" "well we took you home cleaned you up and we kept waking up to you being freighting in your sleep but we couldn't wake you so we all slept in hear to watch over you and take it in turns to deal with one of you horrid nightmares. Raph, Leo and Mikey looked over the "heyyyy there you" said Leo "how you feeling" said raph who surprisingly sounded soft and sweet when he said that and all of a sudden she felt all four of them hug her in unison and she hugged them back "I thought you going to die" said Mikey what and miss all the fun I would have with you no chance mate you ain't going to get rid me that easily sweetheart" "I love you guys you know that right" said april with a smile on her face. yeah we know "come on guys let's leave don nice and april in peace" and with that they went to the kitchen to make something for April to eat.

"April" he said "why did you save me you could have died" Donnie's eyes were filling up there was a silent pause for a moment but April responded she said "A price I would gladly pay to save the one I love with all my heart" april looked up not know what he would say but he said nothing all he did was his signature smile at me and came in closer our lips were cm's away from each other and I pushed into him and it was perfect our lips fit together like two puzzle pieces his lips were smooth and a little scaley which caressed my lips as we kissed it was just a perfect as I imagined and better I never wanted it to end. Donnie was thinking the same thing he had dreamed about the kiss for so long and it was happening right now her lips were a perfect fit like they specially designed them for him, they were soft and plump just amazing he too didn't want it to end but the broke away and gently whispered something gently in to her ear "I too will always be there for you through thick and thin, I will protect you I will never lose sight of what's important to me, you will always be in my heart and a part of it ,you are like my fire keeps me warm and my boat that keeps me afloat, I will always love you forever and beyond.

The End !


End file.
